


Under the Mistletoe

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, dirty dirty porn, old fic, set post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is an OLD FIC I'm uploading from LJ to AO3. Sorry for the notifications!]</p><p>You're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, but there isn't a rule about <i>where</i> to kiss someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com/210444.html)

~*~  
  
"Don't look up."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked up anyway. "Oh, of course," he quipped, his eyes darting back down to meet Harry's. "Mistletoe. How clever of you. I suppose you want a kiss?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. He leaned forward, and Draco closed his eyes.  
  
But Harry's lips didn't touch his own. Draco felt a hand at his waist unfastening his trousers, and he looked down. "Harry… what are you doing?"  
  
Harry knelt before him, tugging Draco's trousers down along with his underpants. "Giving you a kiss," he grinned.  
  
Draco's lips quirked into a smile. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but our guests will be arriving quite soon."  
  
"Then I'd better get started," Harry said. He swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock before sucking the shaft into his mouth.  
  
Draco gasped and leaned back against the door frame, but even the sensation of Harry's hot mouth wasn't enough to alleviate his anxiety. Twelve people would be flooing in for their Christmas party soon, and they'd catch quite an eyeful if they showed up early. Not the best way to welcome friends over, certainly. Harry wasn't usually this impulsive, though, and Draco had to admit he liked it.   
  
He tried to relax, but every gust of wind outside or crackle of the fire set him on edge. He found himself glancing at the fireplace, half-expecting the flames to turn green at any moment. He gritted his teeth -- Harry was working hard, but it just wasn't going to happen quickly. The suspense was making him crazy.   
  
He carded fingers through Harry's hair to get his attention. "This is amazing, but can we finish later?"  
  
Harry came off and shot him an indignant look. "No. You're standing under mistletoe."  
  
"Well, you're hardly _kissing_ me, are you?" Draco snorted in response.  
  
Harry regarded him for a second, and then a very familiar smirk appeared on his face. "Turn around."  
  
Draco gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Harry said. He licked his lips.   
  
Draco felt himself flush, but he turned. He felt Harry's hands pry his arse cheeks apart, and he leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of the door frame. He felt Harry's nose brush against his arse, and then he felt that slick tongue swipe across his hole, leaving a cool trail on his skin.  
  
He groaned before he could stop himself. Harry knew how much he loved this, and it didn't happen nearly as often as Draco would like. Harry knew he'd just taken a shower -- that was probably it. The tip of Harry's tongue flicked lightly over his arsehole, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
"Oh, fuck... Merry Christmas, eh?"  
  
Harry made a chortling sound behind him and pressed the tip of his tongue into Draco, probing the center of his hole gently until the muscle gave way. That tongue kept thrusting slowly, slick and hot, pressing deeper into him with every thrust until Draco felt Harry's lips seal around his arsehole.  
  
He was _kissing_ him, Draco realized with a jolt, recognizing the subtle movement of lips and tongue around and inside him. Harry's face was pressed into his arse, and his mouth was wet and hot, and Draco couldn't help but suck in a breath through his teeth at the sensation. His cock was red and dripping pre-come now, and little drops at the tip were threatening to fall to the hardwood floor -- something that would normally have sent Draco into a fit, but at the moment, he didn't care. Let Dobby mop it up later. All that mattered now was Harry's tongue in his arse and -- _oh god_ \-- his hand on Draco's cock now, pulling in time to the thrusts, thumb slipping over the head to gather the fluid there.  
  
"Nnnngh," Draco said, leaning forward even more in an attempt to get enough leverage to shove his arse against Harry's face. What had he been worried about before? This wouldn't take long. And _oh god_ Harry was making slurping noises, eating him out, licking and sucking and stroking his cock and--  
  
Draco came with a groan, spunk shooting over Harry's fingers and onto the floor. His knees buckled and his feet got twisted in his own trousers, causing him to stumble backward and fall onto Harry.   
  
Harry made a sound like "Ooof!"  
  
"Sorry," Draco said, still panting. "That was--"  
  
The rushing sound from the fireplace spurred them both to action. Harry pushed Draco to his feet and Draco hopped around the corner out of view, tugging his trousers up as he did. He managed to get to the toilet and close the door just as the sound of Hermione Granger's voice filled the room behind him.   
  
Draco grinned at his reflection. That had been close, but it was worth it. He was far more relaxed now than he'd been all week with the thought of this party hanging over him. He redressed and smoothed out his hair, then took a deep breath before opening the door again.   
  
Hermione and Neville turned to him as he entered the room. They smiled their hellos just as the floo activated again. Pansy and Theodore Nott stepped out one at a time, calling out "Merry Christmas!" as they did.   
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Harry said, smiling graciously as he backed towards the bathroom. Draco imagined he wanted to clean up a bit before he had to kiss anyone else in greeting.  
  
"Ooo, mistletoe!" Pansy cooed. She went to stand under it and raised her eyebrows at her husband. She took a step back as he crossed to her, and her elegant black shoe slipped on the floor. She looked down and frowned. "What the-- what _is_ that?"  
  
Draco bit his lip, suppressing a grin. "Erm... drinks, anyone?"   
  
~*~  



End file.
